<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Harry Potter's Futa Addiction by UnknownEnforcer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28979421">Harry Potter's Futa Addiction</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownEnforcer/pseuds/UnknownEnforcer'>UnknownEnforcer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Auntiedom, BBW, Body Worship, Conditioning, Corruption, Cum Addiction, Cum Eating, F/F, F/M, Femdom, Futadom, Futanari, Hidden Sex, Incest, MILFs, Mindbreak, MomDom, Mommydom, Parent/Child Incest, Praise Kink, Scat, Spit Kink, Spitroasting, Sub Harry Potter, Submissive Harry Potter, Watersports, small penis humiliation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:41:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,581</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28979421</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownEnforcer/pseuds/UnknownEnforcer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Harry drank some milk from the woman he considered a mother he had no idea what it would lead to! [Futadom] [Harry Potter x Futa Harem]</p><p>WARNING - THIS DOES CONTAIN FUTADOM, FUTANARI, SCAT, WATERSPORTS, AND MORE! THIS IS NOT FOR EVERYONE!</p><p>[As of 12th May, 2021, this has been edited to fix a few things!]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amelia Bones/Harry Potter, Harry Potter/Andromeda Black Tonks, Harry Potter/Molly Weasley, Harry Potter/Nymphadora Tonks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>244</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>If you are interested in joining the Discord server, feel free to do so! Hang around, possibly make a friend or two, or perhaps send me a request that you want to see done, and I will try my best to see to it!</p><p>Link - https://discord.gg/kZ8m7wUcjE</p><p>/x/</p><p>Actress' Used/Will Be Used</p><p>Molly Weasley - Julie Ginger</p><p>Nymphadora Tonks - Little Puck</p><p>Andromeda Tonks - Rita Daniels</p><p>Amelia Bones - April Flores</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b> [Year 1] </b> </p><p>Harry Potter was nervously peering around the crowded King’s Cross Station. Never before had he been in such an overcrowded place, and due to this, he was terrified. However, what also made him nervous was the fact that he had no idea on where to go, or where to begin looking! </p><p>He had to somehow find Platform Nine and Three-Quarters, otherwise he would be stuck in London, with no way to return to the Dursley’s. Not that he wanted to in anyway, but having an opportunity to spend nearly an entire year away from them was something that should be taken! </p><p>So, here he was, walking around aimlessly, pushing a ridiculously oversized trolley through that had all the necessary equipment and materials that he needed for his first year at Hogwarts, and even a pet owl, in which he named Hedwig standing by, with her head tucked under her pretty snow-white wing. </p><p>Although that did garner some... interesting gazes from the people that actually cared to pay attention to him – but not question him on why a child was alone at King’s Cross nor helping him find his way to where he was meant to be – yet, after a few moments they eventually lost interest in him, and paid attention to what they were previously doing. </p><p>This left him once again all alone, with no help in sight, and, as he gazed at the large clock that was placed every few meters to allow everyone to see what time it was, and when he read it, his heart sank just a little lower. </p><p><em> ‘9:50.’ </em> Harry thought to himself, feeling more fear well up inside of him. Somehow, someway, he had to find Platform Nine and Three-Quarters in less than ten minutes, and be on the train for it to take him to board the train to take him to Hogwarts. </p><p>Otherwise, to put it bluntly, he was screwed! He would essentially be homeless! No food, penniless, no shelter, and of course, he would be alone once again. </p><p>However, his fears and worries were quelled as he heard someone call out to him. </p><p>“Excuse me, young man!” </p><p>Blinking a few times as he registered that it was indeed him that the voice called out for, he turned himself around, and he blinked a few more times, before a rather healthy tinge of pink overtook his cheeks as he gazed at the woman before him. </p><p>Before him was a short, very large – plump - and beautiful woman. </p><p>She had luscious reddish-ginger hair that came down to her shoulders, and it framed a soft, motherly face, and very warm and inviting hazel eyes. Her fair skin looked to be rather smooth, only having a few age lines around her cheeks and forehead. </p><p>She was wearing soft green matronly clothing that seemed to be a size too small for her, as it stretched out to accommodate for her large belly, and it had a cleavage cut large enough for Harry to spot the beginnings of her large, doughy breasts that sagged down slightly, either due to age or other reasons unknown. </p><p>“Y-yes, ma’am?” Harry squeaked out, pushing his trolley just a little closer towards the woman. He then noticed that she was not alone, and what seemed to be her family just a little further behind her – in which he noted that it seemed to be many sons, and one daughter, who was looking at him with wide, almost doe-eyes. </p><p>Yet, he noticed that the boys were talking to someone who held a very large resemblance to, and the man himself looked to be a little on the larger side, with balding hair and wearing a rather... interesting blend of colors upon his suit and dress pants. </p><p>“Are you perhaps looking for Platform Nine and Three-Quarters?” She asked, leaning down slightly so she was closer to his height. </p><p>Although, from the way that happened, Harry was able to spot a few jiggles from not only her breasts, but also from the fatty flesh around it. Trying his best to keep his gaze away from that, he looked back up into her eyes, and he saw only the softest of looks, along with the warmest smile that he has ever experienced. </p><p>Not trusting his voice, Harry meekly nodded his head, trying his damned hardest to not let his eyes to slip down below her chin. </p><p>“I thought so, you looked like you were lost.” She tutted out. However, she quickly, yet gently grabbed hold of Harry’s arm – in which he noticed she had an interesting peachy fragrance - before pointing towards a rather generic looking brick column, “See that there?” She questioned. </p><p>“Yeah... it’s a... column?” He questioned, looking awkwardly towards the kind, plump woman who smelt like peaches. </p><p>“Of course, silly boy.” She said, noticing the awkward and cluelessness gazes to the passerby’s, she then leaned in closer, so much so that her hot breath tickled against Harry’s ear, and sent the tiny hairs on his arms to raise, “Walk through that column, it will take you to the Platform.” She whispered. </p><p>“What?” Harry squeaked out, looking at the woman like she had gone mad, or was something that didn’t make sense to him. </p><p>However, the woman didn’t say anything, just gently grasped his chin and turned his head. </p><p>Harry blinked in confusion as he saw another person, a boy just a few years older than him, who looked to have some resemblance towards the woman and the balding man previously rush towards the column. </p><p>Yet, instead of him crashing into the column and making a large mess and drawing attention, the redheaded boy simply... sunk into the column, as it rippled around him, almost like it was swallowing him whole. </p><p>“What... was that?” Harry questioned, unable to hide his amazement once again. </p><p>“That, is the hidden entranceway to the Platform.” She said, a small titter to go along with it as she ruffled his hair, “Now, as you approach it, don’t be scared.” She spoke to him, “Go on, I know you can do it.” </p><p>Nodding his head at the praise – a hint of pink still fresh on his cheeks – he gulped lightly, before gazing towards the woman who took a few steps back. Seeing her nod her head, and gesture to the column, he gripped onto the trolley, before he ran towards the pillar. </p><p>Before he even knew it, he was through to the other side. </p><hr/><p>Molly Weasley watched on, a proud, motherly smile upon her face as she watched Harry Potter make his way through to the Platform. </p><p>Of course, she knew who he was. It was pretty hard to replicate that mark upon his forehead, and of course, Molly knew that it was him, even if the last time she saw him was when he was a mere baby only a few weeks old at the time. He still had all the features, and of course, he had Lily’s eyes, those all to recognizable eyes. </p><p>Yet, to see him so scared, lost, and confused was enough to pull at her heartstrings and to fire up her motherly instincts once again. </p><p>It was also to note that she felt an immense amount of pride that she was the one to help him make his way through the hidden entrance for the first time. Sure, it might’ve been something that should’ve been done by James and Lily, but as a mother herself, she felt proud, and she hoped that he would remember that, and perhaps feel less skittish around her in the future. </p><p>The boy at least deserved that. </p><p>She knew that the multitude of books were absolutely garbage, and were an easy Galleon grab for those disgusting people, yet, she didn’t have the power, nor the backing behind her to take them down, but it was already too late, who knew how many people had fallen under the whims of those fantastical tales. </p><p>However, as she was about to turn to her youngest son, an idea suddenly popped into her head, “Ronald.” She spoke out suddenly. </p><p>“Yes, mum?” A tall, thin and gangling boy with a multitude of freckles spoke up, looking at his mother in confusion. </p><p>“Come here.” She simply said, gesturing with her finger in a ‘come hither’ motion. </p><p>Ron looked a little nervous as he approached, and ignored the teasing taunts of his older brothers, “Yes?” He questioned, a small nervous tic in his voice as he gazed at anywhere but his mother. </p><p>However, Molly simply placed a hand upon his shoulder, making him look up at her, with these almost puppy dog-eyes that pulled on her heartstrings, “Did you see that boy that I just helped?” She questioned. </p><p>Ron looked a little confused for a second, but he nodded his head anyway, “I did, why?” He questioned. </p><p>“I want you to make friends with him.” She simply said, before bringing a hand up to stop an obvious remark coming from him, “Think of it as a... learning experience, and practice to when you get sorted into a House. Just... don’t be overbearing, and don’t mention me to him, the poor dear is probably just as scared and nervous as you.” </p><p>He looked contemplative for a moment, before he turned his attention towards his sister, who was looking at him with this look on his face that he knew he couldn’t let her down, “I’ll try, mum.” He said after a few moments. </p><p>“Good.” Molly said, nodding her head proudly, before taking a small tissue out of her pocket, “Now, stay still, I’m afraid you got something on your nose.” </p><p>However, in her mind, Molly Weasley was hoping that Ron would be able to do this ‘task’ at hand. It would make things easier, and perhaps, Harry would be able to think of them as family, or even close friends that he could trust. </p><p>In a way, she would bring Harry into their family, make sure his is safe and comfortable. Something in which she knew that James and Lily would’ve wanted. </p><p><b> [Year 2] </b> </p><p>Molly Weasley was proud of her son, and the twins when she learnt that they had formed a friendship, with the twins being there to support him on a Quidditch Pitch, as somehow, someway, he had been selected onto the team, and was a First Year – Something she was NOT fond of, and she was tempted to hex whoever it was that decided that was a great idea – but she was also glad that Harry seemed to get along great with Ronald and the twins. </p><p>On more than one occasion she had received a letter regarding Harry and Ron, mainly about the fact that they had been... dozing off or skipping on homework, however, she had let them get away with it for this once, as she knew that boys would be boys, however, she also knew that them skipping their homework and extra work would come back and bite them in the ass. </p><p>It was a harsh lesson, but it was something that needed to be done, a bit of tough love, her mother used to say when it came to things like this. </p><p>However, as much as she hated to admit it, this year was NOT good for her heart. </p><p>Especially not after she woke up one night, with a small need to have a midnight snack, however, that was when she noticed the special clock that she had made, one that shows if the others are in the house, running late or just out of the house entirely. </p><p>She noticed that Ron, Fred and George were out of the house! So, she got her angry mama pants on, and was set go out searching for them, however, after searching for nearly half an hour, she couldn’t find them. </p><p>So, she stayed within the living room, waiting for their arrival, then she would lay into them and flay their asses until they couldn’t sit properly for a week! </p><p>However, that plan changed and flew out the proverbial window when she noticed that the family car, the light blue Ford Anglia was flying towards their property, and she instantly saw three mops of messy red hair, with one of the twins sitting behind the wheel! </p><p>She stormed out of the house – and she was honestly surprised that she didn’t wake Ginny or the others up – and marched her way out of the house and towards the car that landed in the open field. </p><p>However, her anger dissipated – nearly all of it – when she noticed that they had brought an extra head back with them, and that extra head was Harry Potter, and she took a few moments, looking him up and down, and what she saw left her absolutely horrified! </p><p>He was bruised, seemed to have markings on his body that were fading, but not enough to escape her eyes, and he looked malnourished! Even worse than what he had been previously when she first saw him at King’s Cross in the First Year! </p><p>Almost immediately, she ushered Harry towards her – in which he did so rather reluctantly with a fearful look in his eyes – however, she quelled his fears by gently welcoming him in their humble abode, and she told him to wait in the living room and she could cook him up a big breakfast. </p><p>Although he was reluctant to do so and leave his friends, she had eased his fears, and gently ushered him in. Alright, so she might’ve used her serious ‘Mum’ voice for him to comply, in which he immediately did so. </p><p>Then with Harry gone, she had rounded on the boys, who were looking extremely guilty and fearful, and they were not looking forward to what she had in store for them. </p><p>To say Molly gave them a great punishment would be an understatement of the century. Not only did she fire some stinging hexes at the boy’s buttocks’, she also made them De-gnome the garden, and furthermore, she had grounded them for a solid two weeks! </p><p>However, that was not even close to the end of the year. </p><p><b> FLASHBACK </b> </p><p><em> Molly Weasley was doing one of her favorite past times, and that was knitting. She was preparing to finish the new batch of Weasley Christmas sweaters, she had already completed Harry’s, which was emerald green and had a red ‘H’ for his name on it, and she was currently doing Ginny’s one, when she heard the distinct sound of an owl flapping about nearby. </em> </p><p><em> Sighing in annoyance, she placed down what she was doing before heading towards the kitchen window, and to her surprise, she noticed Harry’s owl, Hedwig, looking mildly exhausted, yet also concerned as she was clutching a letter tightly in her talons, so much so that it had actually torn through the letter, revealing the parchment in it. </em> </p><p><em> As she gently took the letter, she gave Hedwig a small tickle under the chin and gave her a spare bit of bacon from the leftovers of breakfast this morning. </em> </p><p><em> Giving a small hoot in appreciation, Hedwig ate the piece of bacon with great gusto before flying off somewhere deeper into the house to rest up. </em> </p><p><em> Shaking her head at the poor owl, Molly gazed down to the torn letter in hand, before curiosity got the better of her, and she opened it up, and on the piece of parchment, she could see the very sloppy handwriting of her son. </em> </p><p><em> However, as she read it, she felt her heart sink and concerned welled up inside of her. </em> </p><p><em> ‘Mom, Harry has been badly injured by a  </em> <em> Bludger </em> <em>  in a Quidditch match, and the git of a teacher Lockhart vanished his bones! He is currently in the Hospital Wing being tended to by Madam Pomfrey, although, he asked if you could keep him some company, from what I heard, Madam Pomfrey has allowed the request to go through.’ </em> </p><p><em> Placing the letter down, Molly quickly raced towards the  </em> <em> Floo </em> <em> , and quickly grabbed a handful of the powder and stepping inside, where she gave a shout of; ‘Hogwarts, Headmaster’s Office!’ </em> </p><p><em> Just like that, in a burst of harsh green flames, Molly was out of The Burrow. </em> </p><p><b> FLASHBACK END </b> </p><p>That was the first time that Molly had actually lost her cool at Albus Dumbledore. Not for the fact that Harry was injured, or he was on the Quidditch team – although, she did not look it one bit – but for the fact that he allowed Professor Lockhart to teach children. </p><p>However, Albus being Albus, had placated her motherly rage and had swiftly diffused the situation with a few choice words and some helpings of a spell to calm her down. </p><p>Yet, she still held some anger towards Albus, and even more towards that git Lockhart, however, there were more important things to worry about, and that was Harry. </p><p>She had spent the entire night with him, trying her best to help soothe the pain and keep him company as Pomfrey gave him the potions to help regrow his bones back in his arm. </p><p>Although, listening to him whimper and fidget in pain – even through the Sleeping Draughts – made her feel like her heart was breaking anew, yet, she had managed to convince Madam Pomfrey – which took some time and effort – to allow her to stay by his side through the night as he slept, making sure that if he woke up, he would see her by his side. </p><p>Sadly, that was not the last time that she had to go to Hogwarts. The next time was for a much scarier and terrifying situation, and that was when she and Arthur were told about Ginny’s disappearance, and about the entire Chamber of Secrets fiasco. </p><p><b> FLASHBACK </b> </p><p><em> Molly Weasley clutched at her </em><em>daughter</em><em>, Ginny as if she were a lifeline. Yet, her attention was solely on her son, Ronald and Harry. </em> </p><p><em> Harry looked like he just came out of a life-or-death situation, his clothes were shredded, he was dirtied, had mud caked along his body and he smelt like terrible sewage water, he was bleeding – something that she wanted to be fixed right away! - and for the fact that he was carrying a weapon. </em> </p><p><em> Not his wand, but an honest to Merlin sword that was encrusted with gems and was nearly half of his size. </em> </p><p><em> However, she was in a state of shock as she listened to the story in which Harry was telling Albus Dumbledore, along with Professor McGonagall. </em> </p><p><em> She learnt about the memory of Voldemort, how he had summoned one of the most dangerous creatures in history; a Basilisk. She learnt about how Ginny came into contact with a cursed diary, in which possessed her to do horrible things, and open the ‘legendary’ chamber, and released the Basilisk onto the unsuspecting students – and teachers – of Hogwarts. </em> </p><p><em> Yet, she also learnt of the fact that Harry had managed to slay the Basilisk, with the help of Fawkes, Albus’ phoenix, and the Sorting Hat, in which Harry was able to pull the sword from said hat, and used that to slay the Basilisk, but in the process, one of the fangs of the Basilisk pierced his skin. </em> </p><p><em> Yet, he was still alive, only due to Fawkes crying into his wound, making sure that he survived – she also had a handy thought that Lady Luck was smiling down upon him on that particular moment. </em> </p><p><b> FLASHBACK END </b> </p><p>Let it be known that Molly did in fact hug the absolute life out of Harry when they were out of the Headmaster’s office. </p><p>In fact, she hugged him so hard that he was basically purple and red from how hard she squeezed and squished him into her body, then once that was done, she had peppered him with kisses all around his face. </p><p>Yet, to her undying shame, she had felt rather good about it, not only smothering Harry into her body, but peppering him with kisses until he had a full body blush on his face. </p><p>Thankfully though, Molly had managed to survive the rest of the year without another heart attack, and in fact, she was able to convince the Headmaster to allow Harry to spend the final half of the holidays at The Burrow, rather than at the nasty Dursley’s that were so blatantly abusing and neglecting him. </p><p><b> [Year 3] </b> </p><p>This year had been probably the most calming year for Molly Weasley. Not only for the fact that Harry wasn’t placed in life threatening danger like in the First or Second Year, but for the fact that he was able to spend the remaining portion of the holidays at The Burrow, bonding with her children, Arthur and even her. </p><p>It made her feel happy to know that she could cook even more food for Harry to enjoy, and smother him in all of the love that he could handle, which of course, he was pretty nervous about, but after a few days of being constantly peppered by kisses, hugs and of course, large helpings of food, he started getting used to it. </p><p>In fact, he was getting so used to it that he was finally able to return the hugs, and sometimes even initiated them himself when he was feeling confident enough to do so! </p><p>Feeling him give rather awkward, yet pleasant hugs warmed her insides up, and made her coo at him even more, which embarrassed him greatly with her ‘doting mother’ voice. </p><p>Yet, she also started doing something else, although it got him a few simply teases from the twins and a few playful gestures from Ronald, but she started to tuck him in at night and give him a good night kiss, wishing him a peaceful sleep and pleasant dreams. </p><p>However, it was at this year when things started to become very challenging for Molly. </p><p>It wasn’t the relationship straining between her family members, her husband or even Harry. </p><p>No, it was for something else entirely; it was the fact that looking at Harry made her horny... but, Molly was NOT a normal woman. She was something called a Futanari, where instead of just having a vagina like other women, she also had a massive cock, something in which she took great care of keeping hidden from her family with the help of some spells – although, her husband knew about her condition, and in turn had grown rather distant with her when she finally showed it to him after having Ginny, as she could no longer bear the guilt of hiding such a massive secret from him. </p><p>She being in a house that had so many chaotic children, it was very hard for her to have time to herself to pleasure herself to satiate her urges. </p><p>Yet, she tried her best to keep an iron fist down upon the bubbling urges, however, it was just not enough. </p><p>She had noticed that Harry seemed to have a praise kink, and it was possibly due to his upbringing, or possibly it was just in his nature, but Molly started to become a little more cunning, and she took advantage of this new found knowledge. </p><p>She had started to ask him to help about in the kitchen, or perhaps helping her with such trivial tasks, but she had made sure that she would always praise him, calling him various things such as; ‘Good boy’ or ‘Good Job’, which not only reinforced Harry’s praise kink to rear its head, but she was also doing it so that she could further exploit it in the future. </p><p>Call her disgusting or anything of the sort, but Molly had decided when her urges started to act up, that she wanted Harry. No matter what, even if she had to share with some special other women that she knew that had the same problem as her – being a futanari. </p><p>Despite her not wanting to share Harry, it still might be a possibility within the future that it might happen. </p><p><b> [Year 4] </b> </p><p>This year had probably been the most stressful for Molly. </p><p>After the news of Harry being forcefully entered into the Tri-Wizard Tournament, and not on his own will, it did cause her to go into her famed ‘Mama Bear’ mode, however, as much as she tried and pushed, she was unable to get Harry out of the tournament. </p><p>So, she could literally do nothing about it, and she just had to keep on supporting him through it, sending him letters daily, sending him messages, calling him a ‘Brave Boy’ and other such things like that, just to try and make things seem a little easier for him. </p><p>However, when she learnt of the fact that Harry was being tormented by nearly all of the school, and of the students of the visiting schools, that was when she felt ready to explode in anger, and lash out at everyone that was doing such things to Harry. </p><p>Yet, the worst part about it was the fact that she learnt that his friends, Hermione, and even Ron had turned their backs on him. Forcing him to be alone and push through everything coming his way without someone to lean on or confide in. </p><p>So, she did that as well, making sure to visit at least once a week, using Harry’s new ‘status’ as Champion to get him out of classes and into one of the many empty and abandoned classrooms – and sometimes even the grounds of Hogwarts – just to speak to him, reassure him that everything will be alright, and saying how she will always support him, and he was always welcome to ask her for help if need be. </p><p>However, the worst part of the year for Molly was the fact that Voldemort had been resurrected, in a rather Dark and brutal ritual that used Harry’s blood as a catalyst to make it happen, but, then she learnt of the fact that Harry had witnessed Cedric’s death, and going from the way that Harry was acting and how he was struggling to sleep at night, it was really getting to him, and he was blaming himself for it. </p><p>Yet, Dumbledore prevented her from being there to care for him, and instead, he sent him back to Privet Drive, with a mere pat on the back, and a small reassuring statement saying how it wasn’t his fault. </p><p>However, a few days into the break, she received a letter from Hedwig, and it had the simplest piece of writing that she would ever see, and it simply said; <em>‘Help’ </em></p><p>That was enough for Molly. She had taken the car herself, and drove all the way to Privet Drive, and she had basically taken Harry from the Dursley’s. Although, she may’ve used some... illegal means to do so, mainly compulsion and maybe a few... detailed lingering threats was enough for the Dursley's to all but throw Harry at her. </p><p>Once she had got Harry, and got his important belongings, she had taken him back to The Burrow. Making sure that she was always nearby, and during the night, she always made sure that she was ready to be woken up at a moment's notice, in case Harry had a nightmare. </p><p>On more than a few occasions, it had been in the dead of night when she had suddenly woken up, with this instinctual feeling that something wasn’t right, and she had listened to it every single time, and it had proven to be the best thing that she could have done, as on more than one occasion, she had spotted Harry in the kitchen, looking blankly down at a sharp knife. </p><p>She had managed to snap him out of his funk on multiple occasions, reassuring him that everything would be alright, even going as far to charm the couch to be larger, and then she would tuck him in at night and sleep with him, having her body heat surround him to try and help him fall into a peaceful slumber. </p><p><b> [Year 5] </b> </p><p>This year, might’ve been the most emotional that she had ever seen Harry. After the entire Battle of the Department of Mysteries, and witnessing the death of his Godfather, Sirius Black right in front of his eyes, and getting possessed by Voldemort himself, it had made him basically a shell of his former self. </p><p>Once more, he had been waking up in the middle of the night, screaming out in pure agony as the memory of Sirius Black falling through the Veil always tormented him, even during the day. </p><p>However, this was finally the time that she allowed her urges to finally get the better of her. She just couldn’t find it in herself to see her precious baby boy in so much pain and agony anymore. </p><p>So, one night, after Harry had once again woken up to a terrible nightmare, and she was around for it, she had offered to sleep with Harry for the night, however, before that, she had offered him a glass of warm milk to try and calm him down, and of course, Harry accepted it, feeling rather parched from all the screaming that he had been doing throughout the nightmare. </p><p>That was when Molly made the choice to escalate things. She had left the room, saying that she will be back in a moment, and she left for the kitchen, however, instead of simply getting a carton of milk out from the fridge and heating it up, she had made her own special kind. </p><p>She pulled her massive, foot long cock out from her nightwear, and she started to gently pleasure herself, making sure to keep the large cup in range. </p><p>It didn’t take long for her to ejaculate some fresh warm ‘milk’ into the cup. Just thinking about her baby boy drinking from the cup, unaware to what he was actually drinking and slowly forming a craving to it was enough to send her over the edge, where she had to bite her own tongue in order to not moan like crazy. </p><p>As she saw the rather full glass, she cast a few charms, making sure to eliminate any possible odor that might be exuding from her cum, and she had returned to the living room, where she noticed Harry sitting upright on the bed, before she offered him the glass with a motherly smile. </p><p>After relishing in the warmth of the glass, it took Harry a few moments, but he finally put the glass to his lips, and he started to drink from the cup, unknowingly drinking her cum. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you guys enjoy this next chapter! Sorry that this took a while, I am following a schedule, so yeah... this doesn't get started to get worked upon until later on the week.</p><p>Anyways, join my Discord server, we are nearly at 100 members!</p><p>Discord Link - https://discord.gg/kZ8m7wUcjE</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As Harry took the first sip of the drink that Molly gave him, he was surprised at first. It was warm, very warm, but it also had a very... thick texture that made it clump up within his mouth, and it had a rather strong taste to it, strong but it was just too good to stop taking small sips of it. </p><p>Yet, he pushed on, thinking that it was just a warm cup of milk, so gulp after gulp he took, and Harry soon found his insides warming up, which also had this calming effect, which made his worries all but disappear. </p><p>Soon enough, Harry had finished the glass of milk, and soon, he couldn’t help as a yawn escaped his mouth. </p><p>Seeing this, Molly smiled a sweet, motherly smile as she sat beside Harry, gently rubbing his back to help soothe him, “It’s alright sweetie, Mommy’s here.” She whispered out gently, continuing to rub soothing circles into his back. </p><p>Flushing lightly at the way Molly called herself for him, he was soon unable to keep his eyes open, and soon enough, he dozed off, entering the land of dreams as he leaned against Molly’s large chest and stomach, where the beating of her heard helped lull him to a sweet slumber. </p><p>“I love you, Harry.” Molly whispered out gently, placing a small kiss to his cheek as she tucked him back into the bed. </p><p>Looking at the glass he had put down on the floor, she couldn’t help but have this smile on her face and her cock twitched as she saw that he had drank every last drop of her ‘milk’. </p><p>Shaking her head away from those thoughts, Molly gently picked up the glass that used to be full of her cum, and instead, she gave one more look towards Harry, “Sweet dreams.” She whispered out, before turning on her heel and back towards the kitchen, to place the cup into the sink. </p><hr/><p>Many hours later, Harry slowly opens his eyes, and he feels this odd... emptiness within him, like something was missing, but he wasn’t sure what. </p><p>There was also the fact that he could clearly remember the final thing that Molly said last night before he fell asleep.  </p><p>The fact that she called herself ‘Mommy’ for him... it made him feel all warm and tingly on the inside. </p><p>Yet, he could also admit that he loved the way that sounded, but he just couldn’t keep thinking about it. This was just because it could ruin the relationship that he had with Molly and making her uncomfortable, and perhaps that might lead to a larger downfall with his friendship with Ron and the twins. </p><p>So, in a way to help him cope and forget about this incident from last night, Harry decided to try and do some chores to take his mind off things. </p><p>He didn’t care if he had to de-gnome the garden, look after the plants or perhaps clean Ron’s room, as it was always a mess. </p><hr/><p>It had been a rather regular day at The Burrow... well, as normal as it can get for such a large family with so many contrasting personalities. </p><p>From dealing with Ron and Ginny wanting to ride around on broomsticks in the backyard, the twins always creating these hairbrained schemes and possible pranks they could don in the future, or perhaps even making plans to create their own joke shop once they graduated from Hogwarts. </p><p>Then there was Molly doing the housework with a smile on her face, and sometimes scolding one of her children every now and again for creating such a mess, creating a large ruckus, or sometimes just scolding them because they were doing something stupid... or planning something stupid in some cases, however, at most times Harry had spotted her, she was creating supper for tonight. </p><p>It always amazed him with how much she could juggle and balance such different duties, and keeping sane with so much chaos happening all around her at all times of the day, and hardly having any time to herself. </p><p>However, Harry was soon pulled away from what he was doing when the lingering scent of food – which was absolutely mouthwatering – became that much stronger, and turning his head, he could see that Molly was setting up supper to be outside, and that there were already drinks set up around the table, with a large pitcher of water sitting in the middle of the table, full of icy-cold water. </p><p>With a simple call of; ‘Supper’s ready!’, that seemed to create just a few moments of silence in the always active and chaotic household, and within a few minutes, everyone was downstairs, sitting at the table, eagerly awaiting to dig into the delicious home-cooked meal that they so eagerly waited for every day. </p><p>As everyone settled in at the kitchen table, Harry noticed that he had the biggest portion, blinking a few times, he looked up to Molly, “Uh... Mrs. Weasley... I don’t think I’ll be able to eat all of this.” Harry said, flushing lightly as he rubbed the back of his neck. </p><p>Molly simply flashed him a smile, “Please Harry, just call me Molly.” She said, giving a rather stern look afterwards, making it known that she wanted that to happen, before she flashed another smile at him, “Of course you can, we need to give you some meat on your bones.” She said, “As it seems like those... disgusting Dursley’s didn’t bother to try to feed you normal quantities of food.” She added on, sniffing in annoyance as she thought about those good for nothing people. </p><p>Harry opened his mouth to retort, however, he swiftly gave up, knowing that nothing he could do would convince Molly otherwise, so instead, he opted to pick up his fork and start to slowly dig into the large meal in front of him. </p><p>Maybe Ron would like to have some leftovers, he doubted that he would be able to finish this meal all on his own. </p><p>“Oh, dear...” Molly murmured out, catching Harry’s attention as he wasn’t focused on the meal and ripping into it like a savage. </p><p>“What?” He questioned as he finished swallowing a small piece of chicken. </p><p>“I forgot your drink.” Molly said, causing Harry to look at the table, and indeed, he was missing a cup on the table whilst everyone else had one, “Don’t worry, I’ll be right back.” </p><p>Chuckling lightly at the fact she was basically skipping into the house – something which he found to be oddly... erotic, especially as his eyes trailed down her large bust and belly. However, he quickly shook those thoughts out of his head. </p><p>The last thing he would need is to pitch a tent at the dinner table, thinking about his best friend’s mother. </p><hr/><p>Back inside the house, Molly went into the kitchen, before pulling out a regular glass from the cupboard. However, instead of bringing straight back outside so Harry could fill it up with water, instead, she decided to make Harry his special drink from last night. </p><p>Pulling out a stool, she gently placed the cup in the middle of it, before dropping her pants, revealing that she was wearing a simple pair of black panties, with a prominent bulge slowly growing within them. </p><p>Dropping her panties down to her knees, Molly allowed her foot long of girthy cock meat to flop out, and immediately, she started to slowly stroke it, with her thoughts slowly becoming more and more focused on Harry. </p><p>His cute face, his adorable frame, and of course, those adorable bottle-green eyes of his. </p><p>Immediately, her thoughts of Harry were working, as her shaft slowly became more and more erect, before eventually, it was at full mast, with her meaty cockhead just inches above the stool, where small dribbles of pre-cum slowly dribbled into the glass, slowly filling it up with the clear liquid. </p><p>However, Molly wasn’t done, instead, she threw her head back as the thoughts became more and more lewder. </p><p>“Oh, Harry... such a naughty boy... getting me to act like this.” She muttered out, eyes rolling into the back of her head as she imagined all the naughty things that she would do to Harry in the future once he was under her thumb. </p><p>She would pound his cute little ass until it gaped and was permanently spewing out her cum. She would use him like he was a simple cock sock, she would use him until all he could think about was her cock inside of his body. </p><p>She would force him out of Hogwarts, just so she could be her little bitch boy, always at her beck and call, and always attached to her cock, no matter what. </p><p>Who gave a fuck about Voldemort? How could he possibly find them if they were to disappear out of England entirely? </p><p>As those thoughts continued escalate, Molly suddenly felt herself rapidly approaching her climax, “Oh, Harry~ Here comes your drink~” She cooed out softly to no one, before positioning her cock so that the tip was pointing down into the glass, almost like it was a tap that was about to fill it up. </p><p><em> “Ahh~” </em> </p><p>Throwing her head back in sheer pleasure as she gave a few more tentative strokes to her cock, Molly felt herself explode, and instantly, the smell of musk and cum greeted her senses, and as she looked down, she saw that her cockhead was spewing out Harry’s drink. </p><p>Spurt after spurt of thick, white cum landed into the glass, gently pooling in it, before the volume simply became too much and it started to rise. </p><p>Thinking quickly, and not wanting to have any of her precious cum spill anywhere, Molly quickly brought another cup that was resting on the bench before quickly positioning her cock over it, where all the cum then pooled into that one, creating another glass of cum for Harry to enjoy later~ </p><p>Sighing in relief as she felt her cock soften, she gently wiped the edge of it all along the rim of the glass, so that no matter where Harry put his mouth, it would always be in contact with where her cock was. </p><p>Just thinking of that was enough to make Molly’s cock stir once again, however, she quickly pulled up her panties, not allowing her cock to stiffen anymore, before pulling up her pants once more, hiding the bulge perfectly. </p><p>Nodding to herself, Molly gently picked up the first glass of pure cum, before bringing her wand out and casting a few, simple charms that would mask the smell, and on the other glass, the placed a small heating charm on it, so when it was used later, it would still be toasty warm~ </p><p>Flicking her wand once again, Molly watched as the cum filled glass was placed in a very special hiding spot, a place in which she had made her own, and there would be severe punishment if anyone were to decide to have a look around in. </p><p>Looking down at herself, making sure that she was presentable, she nodded to herself once more, a slight, eager smile on her face as she made her way back outside and towards Harry, with his fresh drink in hand. </p><hr/><p>As Harry was digging into his chicken and vegetables – slowly but surely making his way through the meal – he was suddenly stopped when he saw Molly’s outstretched arm place his drink on the table in front of him, and he couldn’t stop the tiny line of drool that escaped his mouth as he saw what it was. </p><p>It looked like that same delicious drink that he had last night. Now, he wouldn’t be lying to say that he didn’t try to find some more of that stuff earlier on in the day, however, after minutes of searching all around the kitchen, Harry had given up on it, before he came to the realization that it was probably in Molly’s special hiding spot. </p><p>He didn’t blame her, that stuff was absolutely fantastic, and it always wanted him to want more... maybe that was why she hid it... but, if that was the case, why didn’t she drink any of it? </p><p>Watching Molly sit down opposite him, oddly enough, her gaze seemed to linger on him for a few moments longer, before she started to dig into her meal – which was a little cold by now, but other than that, she dug into it with gusto. </p><p>However, as time continued to go on, Harry’s gaze would slowly lock onto the drink that Molly brought out to him, and he would lick his lips, a clear hunger in his gaze, but he continued to resist it. </p><p><em> ‘Even though... it’s really good...’ </em> He thought to himself, clearing having an internal battle within himself on whether or not he should just greedily chug the drink down right now. </p><p>“Come on, Harry. Have a drink, don’t let it get too cold now.” Molly gently said, gesturing towards the cup that was full of what he presumed to be ‘warm milk’. </p><p>Gulping lightly, he nodded his head, before grabbing onto the glass and nearly sighing once he felt that it was still lukewarm, and slowly brought the edge of the glass to his mouth. </p><p>As he did so, he didn’t notice Molly smile wildly. </p><p>Yet, Harry continued to do that, trying his best to hold in a small moan as his lips came into contact with the rim of the glass, before he tilted the glass upwards, allowing the thick, white liquid to enter his mouth, where he shivered in pleasure as his tastebuds were assaulted with the best drink he had ever had. </p><p>“Good boy.” Molly said, “I hope you like it; it did come from my special place.” She said, leaving the smallest of hints to where it came from. </p><p>Of course, Harry presumed that it came from her special hiding place in the kitchen, and it didn’t even register in him that it came from Molly’s cock at all. </p><p>So, he just continued to greedily lap at the thick, falling liquid that had the most delectable taste that Harry had ever known. </p><p>“Ah~” He sighed out, gently placing the glass down on the table, Harry patted his belly lightly, enjoying the feeling of the warmth inside of his gut. </p><p><b> <em> BURP </em> </b> </p><p>“Pardon me...” Harry murmured out, once the clearly amused gazes of Fred, George and Ron landed upon him, even Mr. Weasley had this amused glint in her eye, although Molly and Ginny did roll their eyes at that. </p><p><em> ‘Boy’s will be boys.’ </em> They both thought to themselves, although Molly did flash a small wink towards Harry, which made him even more embarrassed as the blush on his cheeks intensified. </p><hr/><p>Molly sighed to herself as she walked out of Harry’s room. Once again, he had a terrible nightmare, replaying the events of Sirus’ demise in the Department of Mysteries. </p><p>She had just spent the last few minutes comforting him, whispering sweet nothings to him as she gently rubbed his back to try and help calm him down. However, this time, Harry actually asked for the drink that he had last night, and the one at supper. </p><p>Apparently, it had helped calm him down and soothe his nerves by warming his insides up like it was a fluffy cloud. </p><p>Of course, Molly was all too pleased to hear that, and she had to stop herself from having an ear-splitting smile on her face when she found out that her cum was slowly, but surely making him addicted to her, and soon, it wouldn’t be long until Harry was drinking it straight from the source... straight from the tap that some would say. </p><p>She had gently excused herself from Harry’s grasp, promising that she would return with his drink in a few moments, and that was where she was currently going, towards her small ‘secret spot’ in the kitchen, where luckily, from this supper, she already had a full spare glass, all nice and ready for him, with a warming charm to make sure that it wasn’t stale nor too cold for him to drink. </p><p>Opening up the small, rather inconspicuous compartment in the kitchen, which didn’t really have much in it, besides her rather special brand of wine that she got all those years ago at her wedding, a small, heart-filled gift from her best friend, who was sadly now deceased, and sitting right next to it, was the glass of cum that she had filled in earlier in the day. </p><p>“There you are...” Molly softly said, grabbing onto the glass and lifting up it. Sighing to herself as she felt the glass heating up her hands in the rather chilly evening, she brought it up to her nose, and gave it a small whiff. </p><p>“Perfect.” She muttered out, a small smile on her face as the smell was still masked with a small charm she placed on earlier. </p><p>There was no need to ruin the surprise when Harry was about to find out about it soon enough~ </p><p>Nodding to herself, she clutched the small glass to her bosom before making her way back towards Harry, her precious little boy that was about to become her bitch-boy~ </p><p>It didn’t take long for Molly to move through the house, and before long, she was back with Harry, where he seemed to be shivering underneath the blanket that he was clutching to his body. </p><p><em> ‘Poor dear, just wait till Mommy has you underneath her large, beautiful body.’ </em> She thought to herself with a small, lewd grin upon her face as she imagined Harry worshipping her large belly. </p><p>“Ahem.” </p><p>Clearing her throat out, Molly saw how that instantly got his attention, and by the way his eyes were immediately drawn to the cup of ‘milk’ in her hand, she couldn’t help but smile at that. </p><p>He was so close, so agonizingly close. All he would need is more one push, and she knew the perfect way for that to happen~ </p><p>“Thank you.” Harry said, reaching out to grab the full cup of cum. </p><p>However, Molly had other ideas. Tutting out and shaking her head, she looked at him, “Thank you, what?” She questioned. </p><p>Harry blinked for a moment, almost looking confused, however, a large dusting of pink landed on his cheeks as he realized what Molly wanted, “Thank you... Mommy.” He murmured out, looking down at the blanket in hand. </p><p>“Good boy~” Molly praised Harry, causing him to preen under that rather embarrassingly, “See, that wasn’t hard was it?” </p><p>“No...” He muttered out again, before gazing upwards, and seeing the full glass coming towards him, he eagerly took it, brought it up to his lips and started to gulp it down like he was a man starved of water. </p><p>Shaking her head at Harry’s antics, instead of reprimanding him, she simply allowed him to do that, taking her cum into his mouth and stomach into large mouthfuls, where it would only warm him up quicker. </p><p>“Good boy.” She whispered out once again. </p><p>A few moments later, Harry sighed in happiness as he placed the glass down on the ground, before snuggling into Molly’s belly once again, before dozing off. </p><p>Sighing lightly, Molly placed a short, chaste kiss upon Harry’s forehead, and just watched him sleep for a few minutes. </p><p>Seeing his breathing come down to a minimum, she knew that he was in a deeper sleep now, so quickly maneuvering around, she tucked him into the bed, however, this time, she pushed him over to the side, before climbing in herself, all but spooning him, with Harry being the small spoon. </p><p>Breathing in Harry’s scent through her nostrils gave her cock a small twitch of excitement, however, she quickly buried that as she slowly dozed off as well. </p><hr/><p>Waking up once again, Harry finds that his entire vision is blocked by something, yet, there was this lingering heat that made it really comfortable, trying to figure out where he was, he tried to squirm around, however, he felt somebody’s grip on him tighten around his back. </p><p><b> <em> GURGLE </em> </b> </p><p>Eyes widening in shock as he felt the rumbling echo around him, he finally managed to pull back enough so that he could see where he was. </p><p>However, much to his shock – and arousal – he found out that he was snuggled into Molly so much, that he was basically smothered into her large gut. Yet, he also found out, that instead of being grossed out by that, he found it... arousing, and... nice, especially with all of the warmth that was being given out by her gut. </p><p>Despite him seeing much more prettier girls in Hogwarts, he had to admit, Molly was probably still higher than every single one of those girls, and him being buried, face first into her massive gut only solidified that as he took in her scent further, so it was basically imprinting onto his brain. </p><p>Blushing deeply as his thoughts quickly went into the gutter, he was about to move away from Molly, however, before he did so, he suddenly felt something poking him. </p><p>Blinking in confusion, Harry looked around, hoping that it might’ve been Ginny, or perhaps even Ron – he would be the most understanding whilst the twins would be more... annoying about it – however, much to his confusion there was no body in the room with them, and the door wasn’t even open. </p><p>However, he still felt something poking his leg. </p><p>Something... long... and hard? </p><p>Glancing downwards, Harry gave a sharp, yet soft gasp of surprise at what he found. </p><p>Hanging freely underneath Molly’s gown, there was a monster cock! </p><p>From simply gazing at it, Harry could tell that it easily towered over his – his was only a mere five inches in length, and rather thin as well - and it was as about as thick as his wrist, and the cockhead was peeking out of the foreskin, slowly dripping clear liquid from its tip. </p><p>He knew what it was. How could he not? </p><p>Molly was leaking pre-cum all over the bed, and looking down at his pajama pants leg, he could see a dark spot on it as well! </p><p>However, as he took a breath through his nose, he stopped. </p><p>Before sniffing again. </p><p>There was an absolutely delicious smell, and it was coming from Molly’s cock! </p><p>Blushing prettily as he slowly made his way close to her imposing cock, Harry’s nostrils flared as he took another deep breath that sent shivers down his spine! </p><p>Unable to help himself, Harry slowly stuck his tongue and gave a slow, concise lick along her shaft, moaning softly as his tongue ran over a large vein as he did so. </p><p>It felt so wrong to do this... but at the same time, it felt so right... and his body – his mind – wanted more! </p><p>However, despite the sheer conflicting emotions running rampant through his mind, Harry continued to diligently lick at the length that made him feel so inadequate. </p><p>Slowly licking the tip of the girthy cock, Harry soon experienced something. He suddenly tasted a very familiar taste, and he can’t get enough of it! </p><p>However, when he was going back to give another, longer lick to the shaft that tasted so delicious, he suddenly felt Molly shift. </p><p>His heartrate skyrocketing as everything else plummeted, Harry slowly looked up, and he saw that Molly was now wide awake, and looking down at him. </p><p>Yet, she wasn’t sending him this disgusted look, and she didn’t seem to be freaking out! </p><p>“Good boy, Harry.” She spoke out, bringing a hand up and gently ruffling his hair that made him blush once again at the praise. </p><p>He was not expecting to be praised! He was expecting to get shouted at or... something else! </p><p>“You are doing a very good job.” Molly said once more, gently gripping his head and bringing him up her shaft, where his nose was dragged along the entire length and he got healthy breaths of her strong, addictive musk, “If you do a better job, then you will get a special reward, one that you love so much.” She chided on, looking on in amusement as some fire returned into Harry’s bottle-green eyes. </p><p>However, it was not a fire to get out of this situation, instead, it was a fire to get this reward that she spoke of! </p><p>Opening his mouth as wide as he could, he tried his best to fit her girth into his mouth, and after a few moments of struggling, he finally got the cockhead into his mouth. </p><p>Blinking once he felt Molly place a hand on his head once more, he gazed upward, giving the lewdest image that will stay in Molly’s mind forever as his bottle-green eyes were locked onto her, but his mouth was full of her cock. </p><p>“Let Mommy help you.” </p><p>That was all she said, before she slammed Harry down her shaft, with her throwing her head back in sheer delight as she felt his warm, velvety and inexperienced mouth take more of her length. </p><p>“Oh, good boy... keep going.” She uttered out, using her free hand to take her large breast out of the confines of the gown, before tweaking her nipple gently as Harry continued to get pushed further and further down her length, before his nose came to a halt at a small bush of pubic hair. </p><p>“Let Mommy fuck that sweet little mouth-pussy of yours.” Molly moaned out, thrusting her hips in synch with Harry’s own movements. </p><p>Molly couldn’t help but have a large smile on her face as she continued to thrust her hips, just feeling the object of her desires, suckling and taking her large, thick cock into her mouth was making this so much better than just using her hands.</p><p>“Oh, Harry~” She moaned out as she felt him suckle extra hard once he reached the base of her cock again, she could feel an orgasm rapidly approaching as his delicate mouth handle her shaft with enthusiasm, “Be ready, baby, your favorite drink is coming right from the tap~ </p><p>Harry’s eyes widened significantly as he felt Molly’s penis twitch and swell within his throat, and before he knew it, large burst and ropes of cum shot directly into his stomach, making it swell slightly as the orgasm continued on for many seconds. </p><p>However, he did not take his mouth off of her shaft, instead, he pushed down even further, making sure that this delicious drink would go straight to his stomach, so not a single drop to be wasted! </p><p>“Good boy... I hope you enjoyed your breakfast.” Molly spoke out gently, removing her hand away from his raven locks, and simply allowing it to fall to her side as she enjoyed this sensation. </p><p>She knew that everything was coming together, and soon enough, it will only be a matter of time before everything came together and paid off~ </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>